Junjou Intruder One Shot
by TedescoMaurizio8
Summary: This is what should have happend in a ceertain episode of Junjou Romantica! This is a Akihiko Usami X Sumi Keiichi fanfiction! Dunno if there are any other stories of it BTW I suck at summaries! M-rated for a reason! WARNING! Graphic parts!
1. Chapter 1

_**Junjou Intruder (One Shot)**_

Sumi-senpai had called Usami over to his house to come pick Misaki up. He was waiting for Usami or Usagi-san with not that much patience. Sumi wanted the writer badly and he didn't even care that Misaki was asleep. In fact he had given him some kind of drug so he would'nt wake up so quickly. The door bell rang. "Welcome Usami-sensei," Sumi said polite. "Where's Misaki?" Usagi-san asked. "He's fast asleep. Why don't you come further?" Sumi invited. Usagi-san followed Sumi to the living room. Sumi explained that his father had some kind of job related to writers and that he since he was a child read Usami's work, interviews, columns, but he actually never liked them in the first place, but there was something else. "I know you care a lot about Misaki, but do you really know him? Do you really know his desires?" asked Sumi. "He dislikes you! He doesn't like the sex you two have at all. Do you understand that?" Usami became quite. "I see...but no worries, I'm here. In fact I have fallen for you, the first time I met you," Sumi said and he pulled Usami close to him. "Well if you don't mind, I would like some," Sumi began touching Usami his body. First he was still wearing his coat and shirt. But soon the coat was removed and Sumi was lifting Usagi's shirt. "You've got a nice body," Sumi said. He began rubbing the nipples of Usagi-san and he made both of them fall down on the ground. "Do you want me to touch with my hands or my mouth," asked Sumi, but he didn't let Usagi chose. Sumi used his mouth to tease Usami's nipples and his hands were busy opening Usami's belt. "What...aaah...are you doing?" asked Usagi between his moans. Sumi didn't answer but he laid his hand on the bulge between Usagi's legs. "Nice package," said Sumi as soon as he started rubbing Usagi-san his manhood. Usagi began moaning louder. "Aaah! Stop! You..Ouch!" Sumi crushed the testicles and smiled in devilish manner. "You like it don't you," said Sumi and his hand slipped behind the waistband of the boxer briefs of Usagi. "Stop," he moaned. But Sumi was already stroking the shaft and teasing its extremely sensitive head. "Aah! St-stop!" moaned Usami. "I'm…sensitive…ughn!" "I can see that, but I want to see more of your body and he pulled down the boxer briefs so Usagi was completely naked and bared to Sumi's sight. "You're so georgeous and hot," sighed Sumi and he forced Usagi into a French kiss. He began stroking Usgi's manhood again, making Usagi go all sweaty and moaning like a runt. He licked the sweat of his firm chest and abs. And Sumi unclothed his torso. He bound Usagi's wrists with a tie and made sure he couldn't escape. Sumi started pinching Usagi's nipples and sucking his shaft. Soon drips of precum came from the head, giving Sumi the sign Usagi was near a orgasm. He continued to lick the shaft and kneading the balls. Usagi felt his orgasm built up inside him. The wet and hot mouth and the teasing kneading on his balls made Usagi so horny. "Aah…stop…this…aaah!" Usagi was so close to his ejaculation, but suddenly the comfortable feeling of being sucked was gone. "Hey! Finish this!" said Usagi, trying to escape. Sumi laughed. "No! You won't escaped and you won't come until I find you can come!" "Grrr! You basta- aargh!" Usagi received a kick in the nuts and a painful one too.

"Bastard," he moaned. "What did you say?" asked Sumi and he pinched Usami's nipples. "Aah! Stop!" Usami tried to break free from his tie bondage. "That's not going to work! I'm a genius at making knots," Sumi said and he kissed Usami on the lips. He began licking hUsagi-san his neck and pinching his nipples again, making them stiff. Usagi moaned. Sumi rubbed Usagi's firm chest and stomach and kept on licking his neck. Usagi couldn't do anything but moaning and breathing heavily. Sumi stopped to unbutton his pants. "What are you going to do?" asked Usagi. Sumi got up and removed his pants. "I'm going to get something you'll enjoy for sure," Sumi left Usagi helpless and naked in the living room against the wall.

He came back with a long box and Usagi could only guess what was inside. Sumi didn't only bring a box, but another black tie. "What are you going to do to me?" asked Usagi. Sumi pulled Usagi close to him and he warped around the tie around Usagi's eyes so he couldn't see anything anymore. Sumi released Usagi's hand, but he didn't dare to move.

He opened the box and he took the vibrator which it contained out of it. Sumi started stroking Usagi's shaft and tickling his balls. Soon Usagi was hard. "Stop! Cut it out!" Usagi said. Sumi responded with a kiss on the sensitive cockhead. "Aaah!" Sumi began licking and suckin the shaft until Usagi's precume was dripping out of the tip. Sumi smiled. He began rub the head even harder so Usagi would create more precum. Sumi decided to push the vibrator in Usagi's ass. He pushed in very hard, making Usagi cry out because of the pain. "Aaargh! That hurts!" Sumi took the remote of the dildo and pushed on the bottom of level 1. It started vibrating and Usagi gasped out of surprise. "A dildo!" he said. "Yes! This will make you come quick!" said Sumi and he began stroking his own dick with a hand of Usagi. Usagi thought of stroking Misaki's his manhood and soon his dick was releasing tons of sperm. Sumi licked it. "It's tatsy, like I expected from such a nice man as you," Sumi set on the dildo on the maximum and Usagi his orgasm became even more grotesque. "Aaaah!" he screamed. After this Sumi pushed his own dick in Usagi's mouth and forced him to suck it. Usagi didn't like it. It didn't taste as Misaki's dick. But he could do anything about it. Sumi was admiring Usagi's biceps. "You're quite muscular for a writer," he said. Sumi took his time and once he came Usagi had to sallow all of the cum, which tasted so salty he wouldn't get rid of the taste. Sumi removed the tie of Usagi's eyes. Sumi hugged Usagi.

"You're hot!" he smiled. "And I'll make you mine," Usagi didn't say a word. He had been raped by a guy who was 19 years of age and so 10 years younger as he was. "I hate you," Usagi said and he received yet again a kick in the nuts. "Aaargh!" he yelled. "Would you please stop kicking my nuts all the time!" he said and he laid his hands on his jewels.

Sumi smiled and he removed Usagi's hands and made Usagi wear his own boxers, which were of course a little too tight for his huge balls and cock. Sumi rubbed the huge bulge and licked Usagi's neck again. His other hand was rubbing Usagi's nice dubble butt.

"You're so lovely," and he gave him again a French kiss. At that moment Misaki woke up in his bed. He heard suddenly some moaning. He got up and opened the door to the living room. "What's happening in h-" he was shocked at the sight he got: Sumi wearing nothing but his socks on top of Usagi-san who was only wearing way too tight boxer briefs with his huge bulge being pinched by both Sumi's hands. "What the fuck!" yelled Misaki.

"What are you doing to **my** Usagi?" Misaki pulled his lover back to him and kissed him on this mouth. "He's mine and only mine!" Misaki picked up Usagi's pants, coat and shirt. He made sure Usagi was clothed and he dragged him to the sports car.

"What was that all about?" asked Misaki when they got home. "He…raped me," Usagi said.

Misaki mouth fell open. "Excuse me," he said and he hugged Usagi tight and began rubbing his ass and bulge. "Let's make love, now! Only you and me,"


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER SEEING THE FIC WAS AND STILL IS A ONE SHOT! This is just to thank all the people who have read and reviewed this story. I love your comments and it absolutely encourages me to go on writing fanfiction! I love you guys very much. I haven't uploaded in quite a while, but I'm currently working on a Winx Club yaoi fanfic. I hope to upload it soon


End file.
